


My Queen

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Partial Nudity, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is that moment where you find that right individual and you realize how did you exist without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen

Art by Tarenteljazz  
  
I find I cannot describe what you mean to me.  
  
I hold you close, and can feel the beating of your heart.  
  
It has its own unique rhythm and I fall in step with it.  
  
This moment is ours alone, and time stands still for us.  
  
You are the one,  my queen, forever.


End file.
